AKU MEMILIHMU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Menentukan sebuah pilihan adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Hinata pun mengalami hal tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya lelaki itulah yang menjadi pilihan hatinya. Lelaki yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika lemah dan rapuh dan lelaki itu pulalah yang diam-diam memasuki relung hati Hinata tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya./ Mind to RnR? COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Makoto Tachibana x Hinata Hyuuga x Haruka Nanase**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Drama**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Free! © Kyoto Animation**

**Story © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, EYD, OOC may be, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Menentukan sebuah pilihan adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Hinata pun mengalami hal tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya lelaki itulah yang menjadi pilihan hatinya. Lelaki yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika lemah dan rapuh, lelaki yang selalu menenangkannya ketika menangis dan terluka, dan lelaki itu pulalah yang diam-diam memasuki relung hati Hinata tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKU MEMILIHMU**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Kau berangkat sendiri saja hari ini, Hinata." Ujar lelaki bermata biru—bergegas menaiki sepeda miliknya. "Aku harus segera menjemput Gou." Iapun mulai mengayuh sepedanya—meninggalkan gadis bermata lavender yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kekecewaan juga kesedihan.<p>

"Lagi lagi Gou-_chan_." Ujar Hinata sendu sembari menghela nafas berat. "Bodoh sekali jika aku berharap bahwa kau akan lebih memperhatikanku dibandingkan gadis itu, Haru-_kun_." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat—menahan air mata yang hendak menetes.

Wajah cantiknya tertunduk dalam. Tersembunyi di balik helaian indigo halus yang tergerai indah. Hatinya kini berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Hubungannya dengan lelaki bermata biru itu semakin merenggang, tak seperti dulu lagi. Padahal mereka telah menjalin persahabatan sejak lama, dimulai dari mereka masih kecil hingga kini mereka telah beranjak dewasa. Namun karena kehadiran seseorang di dalam kehidupan mereka, maka semuanya berubah begitu saja. Membuat ia sering merasakan kecewa dan terluka karena kedatangan orang baru itu telah menggeser posisinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata." Suara seseorang yang ia kenal menyapanya—membuat Hinata terkejut dan segera menghapus air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"_O-ohayou_, Makoto-_kun_." Balas Hinata pelan—masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tanpa melihat siapa sosok yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, ia sudah pasti tahu. Karena suara lembut yang dimiliki lelaki itu begitu terdengar akrab di telinganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa sejak tadi kau menundukkan wajahmu?" Tanya Makoto khawatir—menyentuh kepala Hinata sembari membelainya perlahan.

"A-aku … A-aku …" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras—berusaha menahan isakan yang segera ingin melesak keluar dari bibirnya. "Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Pada akhirnya ia tak mampu bertahan. Suara isakan tangisnya terdengar cukup jelas di indera pendengaran Makoto.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" Makoto semakin khawatir melihat keadaan gadis itu—segera membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sa-sakit sekali. Hiks … Hiks … Se-sesak rasanya disini, Makoto-_kun_. Hiks …" Lirih Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya seakan mengeluhkan segala hal yang kini mendera hatinya.

Bibir Makoto mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sembari membelai punggung rapuh Hinata, "Menangislah! Keluarkan semua rasa sakit dan tak mengenakan yang ada di dalam hatimu. Aku akan meminjamkan dadaku sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu ketika kau merasa rapuh dan lemah. Jadi jangan khawatir, Hinata. Aku selalu bersamamu."

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Tangisan Hinata semakin keras—menuruti apa yang Makoto ucapkan, berusaha mengeluarkan semua rasa tak mengenakan di dalam hatinya dengan cara menangis. Ia memeluk tubuh Makoto erat-erat sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya yang basah diatas dada bidang lelaki itu.

'Andai kau tahu, Hinata. Akupun merasa sakit dan sesak ketika melihatmu seperti ini. Dan penyebabnya pasti Haru, iya kan? Ah, andai saja yang ada di dalam hatimu adalah aku. Maka kau pasti tak akan pernah menangis seperti ini, karena aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahagia.' Makoto berbicara di dalam hatinya—melayangkan pandangan keatas langit cerah yang berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya serta gadis yang kini berada di dalam pelukkannya.

Ya, ia hanya dapat berbicara seperti itu di dalam hatinya saja. Karena jika harus mengatakan secara langsung pada Hinata, maka ia tak akan sanggup. Mungkin ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini. Ia lebih memilih tetap berada disamping gadis itu sebagai teman yang baik, yang selalu melindungi dan dapat diandalkan di setiap kondisi apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Makoto tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada gadis yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Su-sudah lebih baik. _A-arigatou_, Makoto-_kun_." Ujar Hinata dengan suara serak karena sehabis menangis.

"Hinata …" Makoto menghentikan langkahnya—membuat Hinata ikut berhenti seraya menatap wajah tampan lelaki berambut cokelat kehijauan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bolos sekolah saja hari ini?" Ujarnya lagi—menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Bo-bolos? Ta-tapi… E-ehh—" Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Makoto tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu telah menarik tangannya pergi—berlari entah kemana tujuan lelaki itu akan membawanya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Makoto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata. Kedua kakinya berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar Makoto yang terkesan santai namun cepat.

"Ke suatu tempat yang mengagumkan. Dan aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal ikut membolos denganku hari ini." Jelas Makoto—masih mempertahankan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Aku harap kau benar." Hinata pun sedikit mengembangkan senyuman. Entah mengapa bersama lelaki itu, perasaannya yang semula kacau selalu berubah menjadi lebih baik dan menyenangkan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bersama. Bukan pertama kalinya Hinata menangis di dalam pelukkan Makoto. Kejadian seperti itu telah terjadi berulang kali. Dan Makoto selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum—mengembalikan cahaya di wajah cantiknya.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Keringat mengalir membasahi dahi hingga leher mereka. Kini mereka telah tiba di sebuah tempat yang tenang dan indah. Mata Hinata berbinar penuh kekaguman memandangi sekeliling tempat itu. Berlarian di tengah padang rumput yang dikelilingi pepohonan hijau serta beberapa jenis bunga cantik tumbuh disana.

Makoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Berucap syukur di dalam hati karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia telah berhasil mengobati luka di hari gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya pun merasa terluka karena memendam perasaan yang terlalu lama. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk mengakui semuanya pada Hinata. Dan ia tak yakin kapan waktu yang tepat itu akan datang.

"Makoto-_kun_ … " Suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Makoto. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir karena sejak tadi ia hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Tempat ini indah sekali bukan?" Tanya Makoto seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata.

"Hu'um. Tempat ini mengagumkan. Aku sangat menyukainya. _Arigatou_, Makoto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum tulus—membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau yang empuk itu—diikuti oleh Makoto yang juga ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Hinata …" Panggil Makoto lembut.

"Iya?" Hinata menoleh kesamping kanan—dimana pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan Makoto yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Sejak kapan jarak mereka jadi sedekat itu? Bahkan Hinata tak menyadari pergerakan Makoto tadi. Kini jantungnya berdetak keras, bahkan tanpa dikomando rona merah mulai muncul di sekitar pipinya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahmu." Ujar Makoto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya—membuat Hinata lupa untuk sekedar mengambil nafas karena tegang.

"Me-mang a-ada apa di wajahku?" Hinata nampak gugup dengan keadaan ini. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan tak fokus—tak berani menatap mata Makoto.

"Sebentar akan kubersihkan." Makoto mengulurkan tangannya—mengusap wajah Hinata lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata tanpa berkata apa-apa, dengan rona merah yang semakin jelas di wajahnya.

**GYUTT**

"Akhirnya aku bisa mencubitmu, Hinata. Ternyata mengerjaimu mudah sekali ya." Makoto mencubit pipi gembil Hinata sembari tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil mengerjainya sekaligus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau—yaitu mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang selalu membuatnya gemas setiap waktu.

"Makoto-_kun_ … Menyebalkan sekali!" Hinata memasang wajah kesal—menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Menambah kegemasan di hati Makoto. Hingga tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mengecup pipi kembung Hinata sekilas.

"Berhentilah bersikap menggemaskan seperti itu, Hinata." Makoto tersenyum sembari mengacak surai indigo Hinata. "Atau aku akan semakin sering mencubitmu atau mungkin menciummu. Kau tak tahu bukan? Kalau aku begitu menyukaimu?" Imbuhnya lagi ringan.

"Ma-makoto _kun_ …" Hinata menatap Makoto tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"Bercanda, Hinata." Makoto kembali mencubit pipi Hinata—tersenyum makin lebar. "Wajahmu terlihat lucu sekali ketika kugoda seperti itu. Hahaha …" Ia memegangi perutnya sendiri seakan puas menertawakan Hinata.

"Ma-makoto _kun _… Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Hinata beranjak bangun dari tempatnya—berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Yang tentu saja segera diikuti oleh Makoto.

Lelaki itu berusaha keras merayu Hinata agar bersedia memaafkannya. Dan Hinata dengan keras kepalanya berusaha membalas untuk mengerjai Makoto. Berpura-pura marah dan tak akan memaafkannya. Mereka terus saja berdebat sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat selanjutnya—diselingi canda tawa diantara keduanya. Ya, mereka telah memutuskan akan bermain seharian ini. Menggunakan waktu berharga dan mengisinya dengan berbagai hal menyenangkan.

'Andai waktu bisa berhenti. Maka aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini bersamamu, Hinata.' Batin Makoto.

'_Arigatou, Makoto-kun. Hontouni arigatou_ …' Batin Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berambut hitam itu—Haruka—menatap kesal pada dua orang yang masih asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaannya yang begitu jelas berdiri dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Haruka begitu dingin—membuat kedua orang itu membatu kemudian melemparkan pandangan ke arah suara.

"Ha-haru _kun_—" Ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Kenapa kalian bolos tadi?" Pertanyaan kedua telah meluncur dari mulut Haruka yang terdengar semakin dingin di telinga mereka.

"Ini bukan urusanmu kan, Haru? Apa yang kami lakukan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jadi tak usah bertanya seolah kau mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui segalanya. Karena kau hanya teman Hinata, bukan kekasihnya." Ujar Makoto ringan—tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya. Sungguh! Ekspresi wajah dan ucapan yang ia lontarkan sangat bersinggungan.

"Ma-makoto _kun_…" Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya setelah merasakan genggaman tangan Makoto yang cukup erat di tangan mungilnya. Seakan mengerti bahwa lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk diam saja.

"Tachibana, jaga mulutmu!" Ujar Haruka penuh penekanan. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat dingin dan datar, namun kepalan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyukai ucapan yang dilontarkan Makoto. Bahkan kini ia memanggil nama Makoto dengan nama keluarganya. "Lalu kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kaupun hanya temannya. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah kekasihnya." Lanjutnya dengan nada tajam seakan membalas ucapan Makoto tadi.

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi tegang dan tak menyenangkan. Hinata pun merasakan atmosfir dingin menyelimuti mereka. Tatapan saling membunuh, penuh ketidaksukaan, dan tak ingin kalah. Itulah yang kini terpancar dari sorot mata kedua lelaki pecinta olahraga renang itu.

"Hahaha …" Makoto tertawa keras—membuat Hinata dan juga Haruka tertegun heran dan tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. "Kalau aku kekasihnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Haruka membeku di tempat.

"Ma-makoto _kun_ … Su-sudah hentikan!" Bisik Hinata yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Makoto. Menggenggam erat tangan besar Makoto agar lelaki itu berhenti memperkeruh keadaan.

"Tenanglah, Hinata! Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kau hanya diam dan lihat saja, ok?" Mikoto pun berbisik seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Haruka kemudian—sontak membuat pandangan kedua orang yang tengah saling berbisik itu kembali padanya. "Hinata milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau atau lelaki manapun memilikinya. Karena hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya." Tanpa diduga Haruka menarik tangan Hinata—hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu terhunyung dan menabrak dada bidangnya. Ia memeluk Hinata dengan posesif seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Seakan melindunginya dari bahaya yang akan mengancam setiap saat.

Makoto ataupun Hinata sama-sama terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja Haruka ucapkan. Apalagi sikap lelaki itu sungguh diluar dugaan mereka. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, sebuah senyuman aneh menghiasi bibir Makoto. Ia merasa telah mendapatkan jawaban dari semua hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Perlahan Makoto membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka kemudian berkata: "Kena kau, Haru-_chan_."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Haruka tak mengerti—mengerutkan dahinya pertanda semakin bingung dengan tingkah dan ucapan Makoto. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan tambahan suffix _'chan'_!" Imbuhnya.

"Hahaha … _Gomen ne_. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu, Haru-_chan_." Makoto tetap keras kepala. "Ternyata kau memang mencintai Hinata. Aku jadi lega sekarang. Tolong jaga Hinata untukku ya, Haru-_chan_. Jika kau membuatnya sedih atau menangis lagi, maka aku tak akan segan lagi merebutnya darimu. Tetaplah tersenyum dan jangan menunjukkan wajah sedihmu lagi, Hinata! _Jaa ne_ … Semoga kau bahagia." Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas dan sungguh-sungguh. Jauh berbeda dengan cara bicara yang biasanya. Dan akhirnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua disana—tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Haruka di belakangnya.

'Aku telah melakukan tugas terakhirku untuk membuatmu bahagia, Hinata. Semoga setelah ini kau tak akan sedih dan menangis lagi. Meski kini mungkin akulah yang akan menangis. Haha … Bodoh sekali aku ini, iya kan Hinata?' Ujar Mikoto dalam hati—tersenyum pilu, melayangkan pandangan keatas langit malam yang kelam mewakili perasaannya. Terus berjalan kian menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan dua orang manusia yang masih berdiam diri dan membisu di tempatnya.

Perasaan Hinata kini tak tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Makoto, apalagi ketika melihatnya pergi. Ia ingin sekali mengejar lelaki itu, meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai berbagai hal yang memenuhi kepalanya kini. Namun Haruka masih tetap memeluknya erat hingga sulit untuk bergerak meski sedikit saja.

"Hinata …" Haruka memanggil. Terdengar khawatir meski ekspresi wajahnya masih datar. Perlahan mengusap wajah Hinata yang basah, "Kau menangis?"

"E-ehh?" Hinata tersentak—tak sadar bahwa ia telah mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis. Dan penyebabnya adalah lelaki berambut cokelat kehijauan itu—Makoto. "A-aku … A-aku …" Ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Pikiran serta perasaannya menjadi kacau seketika.

"Ayo masuk! Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Haruka menggenggam tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hinata dan Haruka memang tinggal satu atap sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Tragedi mengenaskan yang hingga saat ini masih terekam jelas di dalam ingatan mereka. Saat itu, kedua orangtua mereka akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis karena memang tujuannya kebetulan sama. Sehingga takdir Tuhan pun merenggut nyawa mereka secara bersamaan pula.

Sejak saat itulah, Haruka dan Hinata hidup bersama. Saling membantu, menjaga, dan mengasihi satu sama lain. Kemudian Makoto datang, menjadi teman baru yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam lingkaran kehidupan mereka. Semua masih berjalan baik-baik saja. Sampai kedatangan seorang gadis ke dalam kehidupan mereka, membuat semuanya berubah. Menjadi berbeda dan tak lagi menyenangkan seperti dulu.

"Haru-_kun_ …" Hinata menahan langkahnya—membuat lelaki minim ekpresi itupun menghentikan langkah.

"Kenapa?" Haruka menatap manik mutiara gadis mungil yang masih berdiri di tempatnya seakan enggan beranjak darisana.

"_Go-gomenasai_ …" Lirih Hinata seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Haruka. Menatap manik biru lelaki itu sendu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri—tanpa sempat Haruka menjangkau tangan Hinata untuk menahan kepergiannya.

"Hinata …" Haruka menatap punggung mungil itu semakin menjauh. "Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya dibandingkan aku?" Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat seakan ingin menghentikan aliran darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Makoto-_kun_ … Aku mohon jangan pergi dulu." Gumam Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya. Berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk mengejar Makoto. Berharap lelaki itu belum naik kereta menuju rumahnya.

Meski terjatuh beberapa kali, Hinata tetap melanjutkan larinya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Makoto pergi. Tidak saat ini ataupun suatu saat nanti. Ia tak mengerti alasannya mengapa, hanya saja hatinya tak rela melepaskan lelaki itu pergi begitu saja.

"Aku mohon, Makoto-_kun_. Jangan pergi dulu sebelum kau menjelaskan maksud ucapanmu tadi padaku." Ujar Hinata susah payah mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ditambah tangisan yang sulit untuk dikendalikan, senantiasa mengaliri wajah putihnya.

**Hosh **

**Hosh **

**Hosh**

Nafas Hinata terengah. Menekan kedua lutunya dengan tangan karena terlalu kelelahan. Kini ia telah sampai di stasiun. Kepalanya bergerak lincah mencari seseorang. Namun matanya tak menangkap siapapun disana. Kosong. Stasiun itu telah sepi, karena hari memang telah malam. Hanya ada beberapa petugas yang berjaga, sedangkan para penumpang tak terlihat seorangpun—termasuk orang yang dicarinya tak ada disana.

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya lemas diatas kursi kayu panjang yang tersedia. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menangis lepas tak peduli pandangan para petugas yang mengarah padanya. Yang ingin ia lakukan kini hanyalah menangis, melakukan apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Bahwa menangis akan membuat semua perasaan tak menyenangkan segera lenyap. Dan ia tengah menerapkan teori tersebut.

"Bu-bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika menangis akan menghilangkan perasaan sakit di hatiku? Ta-tapi kenapa masih terasa sakit dan sesak seperti ini? Hiks …" Hinata kian terisak sembari mencengkram dadanya sendiri—masih memejamkan mata dengan kepala tertunduk. "Mu-mungkin semua ini tak berarti tanpa pelukkan dan sandaran di dadamu, Makoto-_kun_. Hiks … Hiks … Ka-karena hanya itulah yang membuatku merasa tenang. Hiks …" Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Benarkah itu, Hinata?" Terdengar suara Makoto memasuki gendang telinga Hinata. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya demi melihat wajah tampan lelaki itu yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya sembari tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. "Benarkah semua yang kau katakan itu?" Ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya seakan meminta kejelasan.

"Ma-makoto _kun_ …" Hinata segera berdiri seraya menghambur ke dalam pelukkan Makoto. "Syu-syukurlah. Te-ternyata kau belum pergi. A-aku pikir kau telah pergi meninggalkan aku tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun." Pelukkannya mengerat.

Hening beberapa waktu lamanya.

Mereka hanya berpelukkan. Membisu. Hanya detak jantung serta desah nafas yang terdengar meramaikan suasana. Mereka nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu. Karena kini yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menyalurkan kehangatan serta perasaan yang ada di dalam hati mereka melalui pelukkan tersebut.

"Se-semua yang aku katakan tadi itu benar, Makoto-_kun_." Akhirnya Hinata yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Memulai pembicaraan yang memang seharusnya mereka lakukan agar semua menjadi jelas. "Se-sekarang aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu. A-apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Kini ia melepaskan pelukkan—menatap mata Makoto dalam.

Makoto mengusap wajah Hinata, membersihkan air matanya dengan tangan seraya berkata: "Maksudnya adalah…" Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, memegang pipi kanan Hinata sembari mendekatkan wajah dan ….

**CUPP**

Bibir Makoto menempel di bibir Hinata. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya disertai rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku rela menukar kebahagiaanku demi kebahagiaanmu. Jadi, kulakukan itu semua hanya untukmu. Agar kau bahagia bersama dengan Haru." Jelas Makoto setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya—membuat mata Hinata membulat tak percaya.

"Makoto-_kun_ … Kau benar-benar bodoh ya?" Hinata memukul kepala Makoto—membuat lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan. "Aku memang selalu menangis dan terluka ketika Haru-_kun_ lebih memperhatikan gadis lain dibandingkan aku. Tapi aku akan lebih menangis dan sakit hati lagi jika kau pergi dan tak ada lagi disampingku. Siapa yang akan menjadi sandaranku ketika aku rapuh dan lemah? Siapa yang akan menenangkanku ketika terluka? Siapa yang akan mengembalikan senyumanku setelah lelah menangis? Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan semua itu. Bukan Haru-_kun_, bukan pula lelaki lain. Aku memilihmu, Makoto-_kun_." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar tanpa tergagap sedikitpun.

"Aku mengerti." Makoto tersenyum—kembali menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya. "Tentu saja hanya aku yang bisa melakukan semua itu. Hanya Makoto Tachibana yang bisa melakukannya untuk Hinata Hyuuga." Ia mengecup kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"_Arigatou_, Makoto-_kun_." Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Wah, kemajuan pesat. Sekarang kau tak lagi bicara tergagap, Hinata." Makoto tersenyum menggoda. Sedikit member jarak diantara mereka tanpa melepaskan pelukkan, "Cium aku disini sekarang! Mungkin ini adalah sebuah terapi yang telah berhasil menghilangkan kegagapanmu. Tadi kau berhenti bicara gagap setelah kucium, iya kan?" Ia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri—meminta Hinata menciumnya disana.

"Te-teori bodoh darimana itu? Ka-kau benar-benar mengada-ada." Wajah Hinata memerah hebat mendengar ucapan Makoto tersebut.

"Hahaha … Kembali bicara tergagap. Berarti sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantumu menghilangkan kegagapan itu. Biarkan aku melakukannya, _Hime_." Makoto tersenyum jahil dan untuk kedua kalinya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Hinata. Namun kali ini ciuman bertahan lebih lama, bahkan bukan sekedar hanya menempelkan bibir saja. Melainkan melumat dan menghisap, mengecap rasa manis yang disuguhkan oleh bibir mungil nan tipis milik gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan lelaki yang diam-diam telah memasuki relung hatinya itu. Mencoba membalas setiap ciuman yang diberikan dengan penuh kemesraan dan kasih sayang.

'_Daisuki dayo_, Makoto-_kun _…' Tanpa sadar batin Hinata berucap demikian.

'_Daisuki dayo_, Hinata. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Dan aku tak akan menjadi seorang yang pengecut lagi.' Ujar Makoto di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh, kali ini aku membuat FF crossover Free and Naruto.<strong>

**Seperti biasa, Hinata yang menjadi tokoh utama ceweknya. Karena aku Hinata centric, hehehe ...**

**Ide cerita aku akui memang mainstream, but no problem. Yang penting aku senang berkarya, meluapkan apa yang ada di kepalaku kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah tulisan. Ini mungkin sudah menjadi hobi yang tak bisa kuhentikan begitu saja. #Nah lho jadi curhat#**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca karyaku ini ;-)**

**Dan mohon reviewnya ya minna-san! :-)**


End file.
